red Moon hanzai,mayaku nádo
by Lady-I-chan
Summary: nya, diese Idee will mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen es geht nicht um Ninjas und es spielt auch nicht in der Naruto-Welt. Wie der Titel schon sagt auf Japanisch XD geht es um Verbrechen, Drogen und so weiter.
1. a Story begin Prolog

„willst du nicht noch hierbleiben? Wir könnten doch ein Bierchen trinken!?"

„Nein Danke. Ich muss nach Hause! Mein Bruder wartet sicher schon."

00:05 Uhr

Es war 5 Minuten später als sonst, doch trotzdem blieb er nicht.

Jedesmal ging er um Punkt Null Uhr nach Hause.

Jedesmal, auch wenn Pain ihn noch auf ein Bier einladen hätte wollen.

Jedesmal ging er nach dem Auftritt ihrer kleinen Band.

Pain seufzte als der Schwarzhaarige durch die Hintertür ging; sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

Schon fast ein Jahr war Itachi der Drummer in „red Moon", doch er war noch nie länger als bis Mitternacht geblieben.

11 Monate und 7 Tage!

Es waren jetzt genau 11 Monate und 7 Tage vergangen, seitdem Itachi er Itachi in „red Moon" aufgenommen hatte.

Ja, er zählte die Tage, von Anfang an hatte er die Tage gezählt, genausi wie er den Uchiha von Anfang an interessant gefunden hatte.

„Geh ihm halt mal nach" sagte eine Frauenstimme nehmen ihm, riss ihn so aus seinen Gedanken.

Pain jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte: „Nein, Zetsu kommt gleich, da muss ich anwesend sein"

„Kann Kisame das nicht regeln?" ein Blick in Richtung der kleinen Bühne und sie fügte noch hinzu: „sobald er seine heißgeliebte Gitarre aufgeräumt hat..."

„Nein, Zetsu hat etwas neues. ICH muss das regeln...

Du weißt doch wie das ist, Konan"

Ein verstehendes Nicken und die Blauhaarige verschwand wieder hinter dem Tresen, kümmerte sich um die Bestellungen ihrer Gäste.

Das „red Moon" lief gut.

Das lag zum Teil an der gleichnamigen Band, die vor Null Uhr darin spielte

Und zum Anderen an den Machenschaften, die nach Null Uhr dort statt fanden.

Ob Itachi davon wusste und deswegen nie länger blieb?


	2. The Present 1st Part

„Ah Zetsu, da bist du ja. Also... was gibt's neues?"

Zetsu setzte sich zu Pain an den etwas abseits stehenden Ecktisch.

„Ein Mittel... relativ leicht und preisgünstig herzustellen... schaltet lästiges Unkraut für kurze Zeit außer Gefecht... und die Zutaten sind alle legal zu besorgen... also gibt es da schon mal keinen Stress mit den Bullen oder Zoll oder sonst was..."

Er stellte ein kleines Fläschchen auf den Tisch und meinte noch bevor er aufstand:

„Ich habe Kakuzu und Hidan schon den üblichen Stoff übergeben... Wenn es etwas neues gibt, meld ich mich einfach..."

Vorsichtig nahm Pain das Fläschchen in die Hand, begutachtete den bläulichen Inhalt.

Seufzend ließ er es in der Innentasche seiner Jacke verschwinden, er hatte gehofft, dass Zetsu mal wieder irgendetwas Nützliches hergestellt hatte...

Am nächsten Tag, so gegen 18 Uhr kann Itachi bereits wieder ins „red Moon".

Er mochte seinen kleinen Bruder, fühlte sich verantwortlich für ihn, doch selbst der „perfekte große Bruder" –wie ihn viele nannten- brauchte mal eine Auszeit.

„Oh Itachi, schon da?" wunderte sich Konan als er sich an die Teke setzte.

„Wie immer bitte... nur ´ne Cola"

Konan brachte sie ihm und ansonsten verlief der Abend wie gewöhnlich...

Genau wie immer

und genau wie immer machte sich der Uchiha um Mitternacht auf den Heimweg.

Konan stellte sich neben Pain, der sich ans Fenster gestellt hatte und zu sah wie Itachi die Straße hinunter ging.

„Hör auf hier Wurzeln zu schlagen, geh ihm nach!

Nun mach schon, heute ist doch eh nichts. Lad ihn ein.

Mach irgendwas!"

Frauen...

„Er trinkt doch nicht mal Alkohol..."

Konan schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Mensch Nagato, hast du vergessen, dass es auch alkoholFREIE Getränke gibt?"

Frauen, manchmal konnten sie echt nervig sein... aber sie hatte Recht.

Schnell schnappte er sich seine Jacke und rannte dem Schwarzhaarigen hinterher.

„Warte doch mal, Itachi"

Der Gerufene drehte sich um. „Oh Pain, hab ich irgendwas vergessen?"

„Nein, Nein, ich wollte nur fragen, ob wir nicht noch w-„

„Ich muss nach Hause. Mein Bruder wartet."

Pain lachte kurz auf „Lass ihn doch. Bist du heute nicht extra früher gekommen um eine Auszeit zu haben?"

Pain hatte Recht, das war er.

Trotzdem, das konnte er doch nicht machen...

„Ich lad dich auch ein!"

... oder doch?

Der bittende Ausdruck in Pains Augen ließ ihn dann doch zu einem widerwilligen „na gut" durchdringen „Aber nur kurz"

Freudenstrahlend ging der Orangehaarige, mit Itachi im Schlepptau, zurück ins „red Moon".

Gerade waren sie dabei ihre Jacken, wie üblich in einem kleinen Hinterraum, abzulegen, als plötzlich eine Tür schwungvoll aufgerissen wurde und zwei junge Männer eintraten. Der mit den langen blonden Haaren sah sehr genervt aus und fing auch gleich, ohne den Uchiha überhaupt bemerkt zu haben, zu reden an.

„Leader-sama! Gott sei Dank sind sie hier, un. Wir wären beinahe von den Bullen erwischt worden. Die ham ´ne Razzia in der „blue Sun" durchgeführt, un.

Gott verdammt, wir konnten kein Gramm vom Heroin vertickern wegen diesen Idioten.

Am liebsten hätt ich sie abgeknallt -" „Deidara!!" wurde er von dem kleinen Rothaarigen unterbrochen, dieser hatte wohl eben Itachi entdeckt, der seine Jacke fallen gelassen und wie versteinert die beiden „Besucher" anstarrte.

„Volltrottel" murmelte Pain, drehte sich zu Itachi um und wollte auf ihn zugehen, doch dieser wich zurück.

„W-Was ist hier los?" brachte er stockend hervor.

Heroin? Bullen? Abknallen? Was waren das für Typen?

Und was hatte Pain mit ihnen zu schaffen? Wieso hatte der eine ihn ‚Leader' genannt?

Verdammt, was war hier nur los?

„Leader-sama, wer ist das, un?", der Blonde sah neugierig zu Itachi und auch der andere musterte ihn.

Pain antwortete nicht, sah auch zu Itachi, jedoch schien er nach zu denken.

„Soll'n wir ihn -" „Nein!"wurde der Rothaarige unterbrochen.

„Aber wir können ihn doch jetzt nicht mehr gehen lassen, Leader-sama?!"

„Das weiß ich selber.", schnaubte er und sah wieder zu dem Uchiha.

„Itachi..." fing Pain ruhig an.

„Komm nicht näher!" wurde er allerdings angezischt.

Er benimmt sich wie ein verschrecktes Reh... irgendwie süß; dachte Pain und machte genau das, was er eben nicht hätte tun sollen – er kam näher.

Itachi wollte weiter zurückweichen, was jedoch von der Wand, an die er nun stieß, verhindert wurde. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und Pain kam näher.

Immer näher und zog dabei ein kleines Fläschchen aus seiner Jacke.

Alle Blicke waren auf eben dieses Fläschchen gerichtet.

Itachi konnte sich vorstellen, wozu dieses Flüssigkeit von Nutzen war.

Pain zog noch ein Tuch aus der Hosentasche und träufelte einige Tropfen darauf.

Immer näher.

Itachi schluckte, er musste etwas unternehmen... nur was?

Fast schon panisch sah er sich im Raum um.

Die Tür!? Nein, vor der standen immer noch diese Kerle.

Das Fenster!? Auch nicht, wenn er darauf zulaufen würde, hatten sie ihn doch sofort geschnappt.

Außerdem war er sich nicht mal sicher, ob ihn seine zittrigen Beine auch nur einen Meter weit gebracht hätten.

Nun war es sowieso zu spät, Pain stand vor ihm, ein unbekannter Ausdruck in den Augen und dem Tuch in der Hand.

„Tut mir leid, Kleiner... das war nicht so geplant" murmelte er leise und drückte Itachi das Tuch vor Mund und Nase.

„nnhg"

Dann wurde die Welt um ihn herum schwarz.


End file.
